


An Unforgettable Night

by IcdKoffie



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Romance, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcdKoffie/pseuds/IcdKoffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate and Claire spend the evening at Claire's apartment after they decide not to tell Rose about losing their memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unforgettable Night

**Author's Note:**

> I first published on 1/29/13 on ff.net as WicketestIshEvaWritten. This is my first published fic LOL.

An Unforgettable Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Red Garden, but I own a bloody one (get it XD)!

Hey! I love Red Garden; it's one of the best horror anime/manga series EVER! Too bad there's so little "dirty" fanficts on this site. So, to all the RG fans out there, here's this juicy fanfict staring Kate and Claire, my two favorite characters in this show. I think they kinda had a "thing" for each other, y'know? Also, the first part's dialogue is taken directly from the show (except Claire's thoughts).

"You know, for some reason, I've felt pretty close with you guys." Claire began as she slanted on the hood of her car. "It's a little different from friendship, though."

When she said "you guys", she was really only referring to Kate. Bitchy, shallow Rachel and whiny, feeble Rose didn't mean much to her. In fact, it'd be better if they were gone. But still, she wondered why she that all of a sudden.

"I felt the same way about you too." Kate, who stood next to Claire, agreed.

" _Really_?" Claire thought. She wondered what Kate meant by "you". Was she just singling out her, or did she man the whole crew? She dared not ask.

"I just wonder why we've never tried to understand each other until now?" the gray-haired girl asked. "'Cause half of you guys are annoying," she answered her own question.

"If that hadn't happened to Lise…" the blue-eyed girl began. "If she hadn't been involved in an incident like that, we would've been nothing but classmates who passed by each other every now and then. The bond we share was born from what we don't want to believe in. So…"

The tomboy jumped in. "It's like we were looking away from each other although we were standing so close to each other". Claire added. " _What the hell did I just say? I swear, these chicks are so sad. Still, I'm sure she was talking about all of us, not just me. Wait a minute, why do I even care?_ "

"We're weak," Kate murmured in a soft voice.

" _That's the most sensible thing you've said all day_." "We are." The tomboy got up to throw away her empty soda can.

"How about Rachel?'' the other girl called.

"I don't have gas." Claire answered, just remembering they were at a gas station. A really shitty one. Still, she had no extra money; she only stopped there to chill with Kate. "Let's call it a day."

"Okay…" one could barely hear her.

The two girls stayed completely silent; the only sound was Claire's rusty muffler. There was nothing to discuss anyway. Kate didn't want to recap their depressing reality, and the last thing Claire wanted to hear was more whining and small talk. Bored, the gray-haired girl started to whistle her favorite tune.

"Uhh, Claire?" the blond girl turned to her.

"What? You think my whistling's annoying?" she replied with sarcasm.

Kate chuckled. "No. I was wondering if we could spend the evening together at your place?"

Claire's eyes flared open. " No way… she can't mean she wants to do that, does she?"

It didn't totally occur to her that she wasn't the only gay one in the group; with all the shit that was going on, sex was the last thing on her mind for the first time ever. Rachel's straight, no question, and Rose is too prudish for her anyway. Kate's that way too, but she heard the rumors about her and Paula. Then again, she did have a boyfriend, but it's doubtful they even kissed. Maybe he was just a cover up?

The girl with gray hair blinked. "Sure, I'm down." She looked at Kate cross-eyed. "But, why?" she had to know.

The other girl smiled. "No reason, really. Just wanted to spend more time with you. We rarely get to be alone for very long." She placed empathesis on the last sentence.

" Could she really mean…" "Oh, ok. Thanks." There was a simple air about those words.

About thirty minutes later, they reached to Claire's crappy apartment. She opened the door, allowed Kate to enter first, went in, and slammed the door. Then, she threw her keys near the foyer and locked the door. She noticed the blonde girl just standing there, looking confused.

"What the hell's wrong with you?' Claire was kinda concerned.

"Nothing. I'm just nervous." Kate answered staring at her feet.

"About what? No one's gonna break in, y'know."

"No, no, not that." Kate assured. "I meant that this is the first time we've been alone in a house…" she looked away. "With a bed in it."

The tomboy's eyes widened. "Uhh, Kate, are you…"

Kate looked at her. "Yes?"

Claire shook her head. "Never mind. Wanna sit?" she pointed to the bed.

A smile appeared on the other girl's face "Sure."

As Claire stared at her guest, who was sitting only centimeters away from her, she couldn't help but think about what they were saying today, and sitting on the bed certainly didn't help. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to do it with the Grace girl; she is fairly good-looking.

" I could take a pass at her; it's better than doing nothing."

She started innocently, softly bringing Kate's head to her shoulders and brushing her hair lightly.

"Paula…" Kate lightly whispered.

"Huh?"

"Paula does this to me sometimes."

"So the rumors are true… ""Do you like it?"

"I don't particularly mind it," she replied sheepishly.

"Have you guys done anything else?" Claire's voice started cracking. "I mean, besides her touching your hair?"

"Not really, but this feels different when you do it, like a sensation I've never felt before." She sighed.

The tomboy felt the faint wetness between her legs. " That's it, I can't take it."

She placed her free hand on the other girl's left hip and roughly kissed her.

After for what seemed to be an eternity, Claire broke it. "I'm sorry, Kate. " There was a hint of regret in her voice. "If you want to leave and never speak to me again, I understand. I-"

Her words were interrupted by a soft, nurturing kiss to the lips. "Don't be. I liked it." Kate kissed her crush again. "And I like you, Claire. Besides, I was expecting you to be rough. But try to be gentle with me, ok?" she wore a playful smirk.

Claire blinked and laughed. "How cheesy. OK, Miss Grace," she continued her rough assault on Kate's lips and then lightly bit on her lower one. "But I can't make any promises." Then, she casually grabbed her to throw her on the bed and laid on top of her.

"Well, promises are made to broken, aren't they?" Kate asked in Claire's ear.

The tomboy nibbled on the grace girl's neck. "Yeah…"

She then leveraged herself to unbutton Kate's shirt and sensually ran her left hand up and down her torso.

"Do you have to go to work tonight?" the blonde girl asked while the other girl lifted up her bra.

"If I had to work, I wouldn't have said you can come over," Claire answered while staring at Kate's petite but nicely formed breasts. "Besides, I'd much rather 'work' on this."

Claire then rubbed the other girl's left nipple.

The blue-eyed girl let out sign after sign. "The other one, please."

"Hold on,' Claire stopped her attack on the now rock-hard nipple. "Let's lay down the correct way first. This position's killing my back."

Her guest laughed and they got up. After Kate lied on the cold pillow, she glared at Claire hastily undress herself and throw her clothes across the small room. She followed by taking off her shirt; she was too embarrassed to remove anything else.

Claire slowly turned around and playfully jumped on her newest lover. "Like what you see?" she winked.

The blue-eyed girl couldn't help but blush multiple shades of red. "Yes, "she smiled.

Claire then kissed her, using her tongue to explore every inch of her mouth. She used her left hand to pop off her bra and used her other hand to move up her long skirt, massaging her right leg up and down.

Light moans escaped from Kate's mouth, while wrestling with Claire's tongue at an ever faster speed. Needing air, the grey-haired girl broke the kiss and nibbled on Kate's neck again. After that, Claire slowly kissed her chest down to her breasts.

Kate got the hint and leaned to remove her bra and placed it on the bed. The tomboy continued to pleasure her lover's body by sucking her left nipple like a starving baby. This caused Kate to groan and arch. All the while, Claire was still rubbing Kate's leg, but she then trailed her hand to Kate's hip, roughly squeezing it. She soon kissed her way to her right nipple and gave it the same treatment.

Kate responded by groaning and stroking Claire's short hair. It sent little cold waves across her body, but she stopped after covering the nipple with yet another coat of saliva and flicked it. She slowly ran her lips and tongue down her stomach. She made sure to explore every inch of Kate's upper body, her tongue tasting salty skin, not wanting the tasted test to be over.

After Claire licked around the blonde girl's navel, she got on her knees and looked down at Kate's skirt, thinking about her ultimate prized. She was just hoping the Grace girl would let her claim it.

"W-w-wait a minute, is it over?" Kate asked with a sense of urgency.

"Hell no," Claire answered with glee as she rushed her right hand into Kate's skirt, piercing at the panties and rubbing on the fabric.

"Ahhh…ohhh…nhhh…" Kate allowed a few moans to escape her mouth.

The tomboy was aroused by Kate's even, soft moans, letting out a few moans of her own. But she needed to hear more, to hear Kate scream her name, like her life depended on it like in their nightly fights. So she rubbed her clit with force, feeling it getting harder and by the second.

"Ahh! Ohh! Damn! Shit! FUCK!" the Grace girl screamed as she arched.

Claire heavily sighed, trying not to have an orgasm so soon. "Wow Kate, that's not very appropriate language for a Grace member. Hmm… I think I should punish you." She smirked.

"Yeah, punish me! Punish me hard!" was the automatic response.

Laughing, Claire pulled down Kate's skirt, threw it with other clothes, and proceeded with the sweet punishment.

"Claire!" Kate screamed as her body became drenched with sweat.

"Kate…" the other girl sighed. "Can I take these off?" she asked, referring to the last piece of clothing on Kate's body.

"Yes…"

After quickly taking off her panties and throwing them at an unknown region of the room, Claire glared at her lover's soaking wet, untouched pussy. She licked her lips in anticipation, wanting to tease her, to lick her down. But first, she focused on Kate's throbbing clit and gave it the attention it was seeking by rubbing it. The blue-eyed girl moaned heavier and heavier, telling Claire that she move faster. Instead, she stopped completely and ran the dripping wet hand up Kate's torso to her throat to her lips. The girl opened her mouth and sucked Claire's fingers to the bone, running her tongue on every inch of cum. The tomboy moaned and proceeded with pleasuring Kate's womanhood. She ran her fingers up and down it and lightly pinched her clit. More moans from Kate, who was still eagerly sucking her fingers. Claire pulled out- she could see the disappointed look on Kate's face- and trailed them down to her right hip, keeping her in place as she help on tightly to it. She then slowly glided her fingertips across her left thigh to her pussy hole.

"This might hurt a little," the gray-haired girl warned.

"It's ok. I'm ready." Kate stated.

And with that, Claire jabbed her index finger into her lover.

Kate winced. "Oww…"

"Sorry…" Claire apolized and then placed another finger in her new lover. She looked up at her and could see the uncomfortable look on her face. To ease the pain, Claire rubbed her stomach and nipples, waiting for her expression to change. The blue-eyed girl started moaning once again and Claire swirled her fingers around her hole in a slow pace. Seeing Kate gasping for air, basically begging for more, the tomboy decided to turn up the erotica; she inserted a third finger and swirled them around faster, while speeding up the pace of the massage.

"Ohhhh, Claire… this is too much!" Kate exclaimed while grabbing a handful of the sheets.

The other girl smirked. "Want me to stop? You can have too much of a good thing, y'know," she stated as she took out one finger and began thrusting her. Hard.

"Ohhhh… goooodddd…" Kate trailed off, letting her mouth rest.

Claire took that as a "no" and placed the third finger in her, thrusting her even harder. She looked up at her lover and saw a content look on her lover and saw a content look on her as she repeatedly released lengthy sighs. A smile appeared on her face too, as well as a change in heartbeat. Weird, she didn't feel this way unless she was gonna have an orgasm in a split second, and she didn't want to that right now; she wanted to last as long as possible. Normally, she didn't care; she was mainly there for her, because she usually didn't see the girls outside the bedroom. So what was so different today?

Nodding off her thoughts, she stopped fingering Kate and she lied down so her lips were very close to her swollen clit and she gave it a casual flick.

"Huh? Claire?" Kate sounded like she just woke up from a vivid dream.

"Welcome back, Kate." Claire spoke to her womanhood and licked around her pussy lips, and then swirled around her crying clit.

The girl from Grace let out her most sensual moan this evening, signaling to Claire that she should do more. Taking he hint, she circled her tongue in Kate's hole and she responded by grabbing a fistful of Claire's hair and releasing groan after groan. Needing to hear more, the gray-haired girl thrusted her tongue in and out at lightning speed.

The aroma and taste of Kate's pussy was too much to handle, and her intense moaning wasn't helping either. Claire's tongue alone wasn't sufficient; she needed her lips to be in the taste test as well. So she withdrew her tongue from the hole and ate her and slipped every last drop of her cum like an oasis in the desert.

Her lover grabbed onto her hair even tighter and screamed her name so loud that the whole building heard, and with that, she came into Claire's mouth. She took the time to savor the taste, slowly licking her lips as she took the time to kiss, suck, and lick her way up Kate's sweaty stomach and chest and throat, the she planted a small kiss on her lips. Kate the tongue kissed her in an affectionate way, using her left hand to gently stroke Claire's back and the other to stroke her hair.

"This feels nice, even nicer that the actual sex," Claire thought as she felt the calming rhythm of Kate's heartbeat, and her own started changing again. Not these strange thoughts again. There's no way that simply kissing a girl was better than sleeping with her. But still, this isn't as tiring.

The tomboy broke the kiss and positioned them so their clits can touch and began to grind on Kate. On instinct, the blue-eyed girl wrapped her legs around Claire's waist and stroked her hands up and down her back. In return, the girl on top picked up the pace and placed her strong hands on her hips, keeping them in place.

"Uhhhh… Claire!" Kate moaned as she dug her nails into her lover's back.

"Kate… hmmm… nhhhh!" the other girl groaned into Kate's neck, grinding on her even faster.

Claire closed her eyes and mind to experience everything about this moment. Their hand and wet clits being simultaneously pleasured their pointy nipples, their soft skin, and their rapid heartbeats. She might have broken the world record for holding an orgasm, and it wasn't like she hadn't done this a trillion times before. She had, perhaps too much. The "spiritual" part of sex was what she never cared for; she just performed the standard positions and moved on. Why did she do this? As long as she got her fix, everything was fine. As she paid attention, really paid attention to Kate, the subtle curves of her body and her hands, oh, her hands and how they brought out feelings....strange, delicious feelings that made her skin tingle and flush, she couldn't help but feel that this was different, that it meant something. Ugh, why? Because they're in the same hopeless situation?

Wrestling with her body, mind, and soul, she couldn't take it anymore. After a few more uneven grinds, Claire released on orgasm so powerful it must've echoed across the building, the most powerful she's ever had. She then collapsed on Kate, out of breath and sweating even more than she already was if that were possible. Her lover smiled and ran her hands across her back and hair.

"Thank you, Kate," Claire said as she rolled off the other girl to the left side of the bed.

Kate laid her head on Claire's shoulder and rested her arm on the tomboy's stomach. "You're welcome, but what did I do?"

Claire smirked. "Gave me the best sex ever." She then stroked the blonde girl's hair.

After laughing, Kate stated, "Yeah, this was a good experience for me too."

"This was your first time?"  
"Yes." the Grace girl's expression turned sour. "Wait, you don't think me and that guy did something, do you?

An awkward silence filed the air. "No… it was just… I'm so stupid, never mind."

"Uh-huh."

"Shit, I forget how cold this dump is," Claire murmured when she came to reality. "Let's get under the sheets. Wouldn't want you to catch a cold."

Afterwards, Kate hugged Claire even tighter, placed her lips near her ear, and said with a hint of sweetness in her voice, "I love you, Claire. I really do."

Shocked, the gray-haired girl turned to look at Kate, and she stopped to stare at her magnetic blue eyes. They put her in a trance, like they would transport her into a clear blue sea where all her problems will be washed away.

" _Meh, just post-sex jibber-jabber,_ " Claire thought. Still, her heart skipped a beat, as she wasn't used to hearing that phrase. She usually slept with older women, and her parents were more or less obligated to say that. Kate certainly didn't have to, but she uttered it so lovingly she couldn't help but to fall for it.

"Kate." Claire began, "I can't say that I love you too, but I do care for you deeply. And not just 'cause we're in what we're in. I do have romantic feelings for you, Kate." She smiled. "I really mean that.

Tears dropped from the girl's blue eyes. "I know. You never say anything you don't mean; you never lie. That's one of the things that I like about you."

Claire wiped the tears from Kate's cheeks. "Don't cry. It ruins your beautiful face." She then uttered a question that she never thought she'd ask, "You wanna date?"

"Yes!" Kate exclaimed. She then kissed her girlfriend with a rough passion. About a minute later, she broke it and asked,

"I can stay the night, right?"

"Duh," Claire playfully answered. "I'm too tired to drive, anyway."

Kate sighed. "When we lose our memories, that includes this too, doesn't it? It's not fair; I don't want to forget this moment. This is the first time I've ever felt so many intense emotions before."

"Same." Claire was searching for more to say. "But I seriously doubt I'd forget an orgasm like that… and, uhh, my first girlfriend." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I think you're right. I was being melodramatic. I'd never forget my first time- "The Grace girl flipped Claire and rolled on top of her. "and my first love."

She kissed the other girl lips, throat, stomach, making her way to Claire's already dripping wet womanhood.

"Ohhh, Kate…" Claire moaned as her girlfriend teased her pussy with her lips, teeth, and tongue.

For the first time, the dinky apartment felt warm.

I welcome all kinds of con-crit.


End file.
